<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les Échos by desFraisesPartout</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710892">Les Échos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/desFraisesPartout/pseuds/desFraisesPartout'>desFraisesPartout</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/desFraisesPartout/pseuds/desFraisesPartout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Le message en provenance de l’Amérique avait été une surprise pour Takayama. Pas qu’il ne pensait pas possible qu’il y ait de Birdmen là-bas, mais qu’ils soient aussi nombreux. Depuis, il avait tendu l’oreille un peu plus dans l’espoir de percevoir leur présence. Par moments, de faibles échos d’un peu partout dans le monde lui parvenaient à l'oreille.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Les Échos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takayama est une véritable boite noire quand il s'agit de comprendre ses actions. Alors, j'ai tenté de voir ce qui aurait pu lui traverser l'esprit lors des évènements du tristement célèbre chapitre 33 "World's End".</p><p>La version anglaise de ce texte se nomme "Echoes" : https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763491</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le message en provenance de l’Amérique avait été une surprise pour Takayama. Pas qu’il ne pensait pas possible qu’il y ait de <em>Birdmen</em> là-bas, mais qu’ils soient aussi nombreux. Depuis, il avait tendu l’oreille un peu plus dans l’espoir de percevoir leur présence. Par moments, de faibles échos d’un peu partout dans le monde lui parvenaient à l'oreille.</p><p>La plupart du temps, ils étaient enterrés par le constant monologue d’Eishi ou les craintes de Tsubame. Parfois, c’était Kamoda qui se triturait l’esprit avec ses devoirs. D’autres fois, c’était l’inspiration du moment qui frappait Rei alors qu’il contemplait l’un de ses nombreux ouvrages sur l'art. Ou bien c’était des appels à l’aide.</p><p>Cette nuit, c’était le calme plat. Pas de black-out. Pas de pensée vagabonde. Alors, Takayama pouvait se concentrer sur les échos. Sauf qu’il n’y avait rien justement. Aucun bruit.</p><p>Un soupir lui échappe. Il réessayerait demain. </p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Puis, un écho se fait entendre. </p><p>D’un bond, il est sort de son lit et se propulse sur le châssis de la fenêtre pour s’envoler en direction de l’océan. Ce n’était pas l’appel qu’il attendait. Celui-ci était harassé de fatigue, peiné. Takayama bat des ailes plus vites. La voix s’affaiblissait.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Takayama aperçoit une masse noire échouée sur la rive. Il atterrit aussitôt et s’en approche. C’était bien un camarade, mais il ne bougeait pas et il semblait dans un piteux état. Takayama le prend alors doucement entre ses bras. À son contact, la masse d’aile qui recouvrait l’autre <em>Birdman</em> se retire, voire s’effiloche, et laisse voir un visage couvert de brûlures. Sa respiration était sifflante, mais il sourit alors qu’il entrouvrait son seul œil intacte. </p><p>C’était bien Arthur, le <em>bellwether</em> qui avait clamé son message rassembleur l’autre jour. Il était soulagé de pouvoir enfin rencontrer son idole, mais il était également rongé par la culpabilité; son désir naïf de vouloir jouer au héros lui avait coûté la vie de ses camarades, même de son amoureuse. « Quel mal y avait-il de vouloir être libre? » se répétait dans son esprit.</p><p>Takayama ressentait le chagrin immense de son semblable. Il voyait Arthur remettre en question ses actions et même ses intentions. Takayama l’interrompt alors, comme pour tenter de rassurer son camarade, en lui disant qu’il avait déclenché le compte à rebours, que le « bon » moment viendrait.</p><p>Arthur sourit brièvement à l’idée qu’ils auraient pu devenir amis, si les évènements en avaient voulu autrement… Sur ces mots, son regard s'éteint. L'écho s'était tue.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Takayama se sentait las, las d’être toujours le témoin, las de ne rien pouvoir faire, las d’attendre. Mais le décompte était lancé. Il ne se contenterait plus de suivre les échos. Il allait en être l’instigateur.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>